


Everybody needs a place to rest

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bruce Springsteen References, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe organizes a party at home but misses his roommate.





	Everybody needs a place to rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Point Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112472) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 

> For Idril, my partner in crime, for no other reason that I wanted to write something for her. Hope you will like it.
> 
> The title is from Hungry Heart by Bruce Springsteen.

Poe smiled to a friend when he passed next to him to enter in the kitchen. Their flat was overcrowded and noisy and Poe looked with worry in the back of their flat, wondering if Kylo was able to work with the party currently happening in the rest of their home. When Kylo informed him that he wouldn’t join Poe’s party because he had a dissertation to work on, Poe tried to cancel their party or to displace it but Kylo told him that it was okay. Kylo knew how much Poe worked on this party for his class and Poe felt guilty. 

The young man took a deep breath now that he was in a quieter place than the other rooms. Poe used to love partying with his friends but since Kylo and him made peace, after the embarrassing episode of Poe being drunk and unable to hold his liquor, the young man began to appreciate more and more his quiet evenings with his roommate. Both men were beginning to learn more about each other. 

Poe learnt that Kylo loved movies and so they started to have a movie night every week, sometimes alone, sometimes with their respective friends joining them and Poe would have never thought seeing that but their both gangs of friends were getting along pretty well. A little bit competitive and bickering but always in a good-natured atmosphere. Kylo learnt that Poe was a pretty skilled guitarist and he asked to Poe to teach him how to play. Apparently the young man always dreamt to be a rock bassist. Poe had to admit that he definitely had the looks for. With his intense dark eyes and wild hair. The man could be a rockstar from the 70s. Of course, Kylo didn’t need to know that Poe always had a crush on this kind of men. 

Poe felt his throat being dry due to the smoke floating in the flat. The young student opened the fridge to take a bottle of water, refusing to touch alcohol again. At least for some time. Poe frowned when he saw the plate with the sandwiches he made for Kylo before the party, for the young man to eat in his own room. Poe sighed. He began to understand that the man could be oblivious to his own needs when he was absorbed in his work. Poe made it his goal to take care of him when this was happening. 

Poe grabbed the plate and two bottles of water. He looked around, satisfied to see that everything seemed in control before walking to the back of the flat, a restricted zone. Poe made it clear to everybody when they came for the party. That was the least he could do to give a little bit of calm to Kylo. Poe softly knocked on Kylo’s bedroom door. He waited for an answer but got none and the young man blushed a little bit when he realized that Kylo probably didn’t hear him. So Poe pushed the door, entering in Kylo’s room for the first time since they moved in together. 

Of course Kylo couldn’t hear him since the young man had his earphones blasting music, locking him up in his own world. The young man didn’t realize that Poe stepped in his room and Poe enjoyed it for looking at him. His roommate was crossed-legs on his bed, surrounded by five or six books opened, his long fingers wrapped around his pen, scratching notes on the notebook in balance on his right knee. The young man was in his pajamas, a simple white long-sleeved t-shirt and black jogging pants. Kylo looked comfortable and Poe loved to see him like that. The young student was wearing his glasses and Poe bit down his lips, feeling his stomach buzzing with excitement, like every time he witnessed him with glasses on his nose. Kylo didn’t need to know either that Poe had a thing for nerdy looks. 

Kylo was mumbling lyrics along the song he was currently listening to and Poe smiled before frowning when he felt how cold was the room actually. He sighed when he spotted the opened window and the young man walked to Kylo’s bed. Softly, he took off one of the earphones from Kylo’s ear and the young man looked up at him in surprise. He was confused for few seconds before offering a bright smile to Poe and the young man felt almost as much drunk as if he would have drank all the bottles people brought to his party. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Kylo, stopping his music and Poe smiled when he recognized a Bruce Springsteen song, not helping to forget his fantasy of Kylo as a 70s rockstar. 

“Bringing you food.” answered Poe, showing him the plate and the bottles.

At the same time, Kylo’s stomach rumbled with a loud noise and both men laughed. Poe handed the plate to Kylo and the young man took it with a smile before beginning to devour the sandwiches. 

“Aren’t you cold?” asked Poe, pointing to the window and Kylo shrugged.

“That’s for the smoke scent.” explained Kylo and Poe frowned, wondering why it would bother him since he was a smoker himself. “I’m trying to quit smoking.” added Kylo, blushing softly and Poe couldn’t hold back his grin. 

He tried to convince Kylo to stop smoking since they became closer and he was pleased to see that Kylo was listening to him. Poe promised to himself to help Kylo to succeed in his personal goal. 

“I’m glad.” whispered softly Poe and Kylo smiled back, slightly embarrassed.

“I can close it if you’re too cold.” said Kylo and Poe shook his head. 

“I can handle coldness if it’s for your health.” answered the young man and his roommate frowned a little bit before his face relaxed and Poe began to know that it meant Kylo had an idea. 

“Come here!” mumbled Kylo, rising up his left arm in an invitation and Poe blushed. 

They never cuddled before and Poe felt his heart racing in his chest. Now that Kylo was inviting him, Poe wanted nothing more than to slide at his side and melt in his flank. Poe knew that he should go back to supervise the party but to be honest, he didn’t want to leave this room anymore, not when he could have some private time with Kylo. And well, he trusted Paige and Tallie, definitely not Jessika, to keep the watch. 

Poe took off his shoes without a word before climbing on Kylo’s bed, sliding himself between Kylo’s strong body and the wall. Kylo put down his arm around Poe’s back and Poe hesitated for few seconds before he wrapped his arms around Kylo’s waist. He felt Kylo’s toned muscles under his fingers and Poe felt his breath hitching in his throat. He never has been so close of his roommate and he was already loving it. Kylo softly leant backwards against his pillows, trying to not press too hard on Poe’s arm in his back but the young man didn’t care, he loved the feeling of Kylo’s body on his. 

“Comfortable?” mumbled Kylo, looking down at his friend, his dark hair framing his pale face and Poe was awestruck at how beautiful this man was. 

Poe nodded with a smile, snuggling his head against Kylo’s stomach and the young man went back to his notebook. Poe was looking around the room when he felt Kylo putting one of his earbuds in his ear. Poe looked at him with surprise before melting when he spotted Kylo’s affectionate eyes. Poe mumbled a thank you and Kylo got back to his work.

Poe looked around him, taking the time to discover a little bit more about Kylo’s tastes and personality through his room while The Boss’ voice was singing with melancholy in his ear and Poe wanted to cry at the sadness he could hear in it. He would never have thought Kylo to be someone listening to rock ballads but he loved it. It made him sweeter. 

Poe smiled when he saw an old photograph of a spitfire. He didn’t know that Kylo shared his love for planes. Maybe they could do something together about that. He could also see a model of Spike’s spaceship from  _ Cowboy Bebop  _ and here and there, he could see other SciFi stuff. Maybe Kylo was a little bit of a nerd in fact. Poe’s mum would love him. Poe blushed when he realized that he truly thought about bringing Kylo home with him. That was something that Poe never did. Even with his ex. 

Poe was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt fingers drumming against his spine and he realized that the song switched for something more catchy. Poe couldn’t help smiling. He loved that Kylo was acting so comfortable, even with Poe invading his space, something probably unbearable for an introvert like his roommate. Poe looked up at Kylo, his eyes travelling among this face, counting the moles dotting on the pale face, the light shining along this strong jawline. Poe wondered how these sharp features would felt under his fingers. 

“You’re distracting me.” grumbled Kylo without even looking at Poe.

“Sorry.” mumbled Poe, blushing and he heard Kylo chuckling.

“Don’t.” answered his roommate. “That’s good for once to have someone staring at my face without thinking I’m ugly.” he added, sounding unfazed but Poe hated it.

“People are idiots.” groaned Poe, sounding like a pouty child but he didn’t care. 

“You’re preaching a convinced there.” grinned Kylo and Poe only wrapped tighter his arms around Kylo’s waist. 

He felt Kylo’s big hand stroking his back in a soothing move and Poe sighed with content, feeling the warmth of Kylo’s skin through his own sweater. They stayed silent for long minutes, only the sound of Kylo’s pen scratching against the paper could be heard. 

“What are you working on?” asked Poe and he felt Kylo’s body suddenly buzzing with excitement. 

That was something he spotted when Kylo and he began to work together on Poe’s history assignments. Kylo had a true passion for his field studies and Poe couldn’t tear his eyes off Kylo’s face every time the man was talking with passion about it. It was like a heavenly light was blossoming on his face and making his eyes shining. He was so beautiful at these moments that Poe began to read about History stuff and watching documentaries only to be able to talk about it with Kylo and seeing this particular look on him. 

“The consequences of Bobby Kennedy’s death on the 1968 presidential campaign.” answered Kylo and Poe couldn’t help feeling intimidated. “It’s not as complicated as it sounds.” added Kylo, looking down at him with an amused smile. “I’m just saying in elaborate words how fucked up our country has been from this right moment.” he finished and Poe chuckled, loving how Kylo could swear constantly and making it sound like it was elegant. 

Kylo put down his pen before taking off his glasses and sighing. The young man rubbed his temples and Poe winced with sympathy, hoping that his friend didn’t have a migraine. It already happened twice since they became friends and Poe knew that Kylo needed to be left alone, in the dark and calm when it happened. 

“Are you alright?” asked Poe, worried and Kylo nodded before stopping the music. 

His roommate slid on his own bed so he would lie down against Poe, pressing him closer against his flank and the young man’s head rest on Kylo’s shoulder. Both could hear the muffled music blasting through their flat, making of Kylo’s bedroom their own little world. 

“Would you...would you accept to take a look at my paper?” asked shyly Kylo and Poe looked at him, surprised. 

It was the first time that Kylo asked help from him and Poe was pleased because he wanted to return the favor after Kylo was tutoring him. 

“You...You’re better than me with this whole syntax stuff.” mumbled embarrassed Kylo.

“It would be my pleasure.” smiled softly Poe, his hand resting on Kylo’s chest for a second and Poe felt his roommate freezing before breathing deeply. “Let me have a look.” added Poe, blushing, trying to not lean on the heavy tension which grew between them suddenly. 

Poe grabbed a pencil before sliding his arm off Kylo’s back. Then, he rest back against his roommate’s body, nesting in the crook on his left arm and Poe sighed with content. He folded his legs before putting Kylo’s paper on them, using them as a reading desk and he began to correct it. 

Poe could feel Kylo tensing under him every time that Poe was annotating the pages and Poe found it cute. But Kylo didn’t have to be that worried. His paper was pretty good actually except for some wrong sentences. Once he was done, Poe turned around to look at Kylo, chuckling when he saw the frown between his eyebrows. 

“I expect you to take me out somewhere nice since you will rock it.” grinned Poe proudly and he saw Kylo sighing with relief.

“You think my paper is good?” asked Kylo, shyly.

“I think it’s awesome.” answered Poe, looking fondly at his friend and Kylo tried to hide his smile but Poe could see he was extremely pleased from Poe’s praise. 

“Helping me to rephrase it?” asked Kylo and Poe nodded before snuggling back against Kylo’s body. 

The next five minutes, Kylo whispered some sentences to Poe replacing old ones and Poe offered some advice until they came to the last sentence. Poe waited for Kylo’s proposition but when he heard none, the young man looked up. 

He couldn’t hold back his smile when he saw his friend sleeping. Poe took off Kylo’s glasses and his paper before putting them on the nightstand. Kylo wrinkled his nose in his sleep and Poe couldn’t help brushing off few strands of hair which felt on his forehead. Poe looked long at the young man, amazed at how young and vulnerable he looked like that. Kylo awake was a force of nature; strong, powerful and intense most of the time. But Kylo asleep, Kylo asleep was looking so peaceful, incredibly beautiful. Poe almost wanted for people to witness him like that so they would understand how beautiful he was. But at the same time, he wanted this sight for his only eyes, feeling privileged. 

Poe softly kissed Kylo’s cheek and he felt the other man leaning his head against his lips. Then, Poe put down back his head on Kylo’s chest, feeling the heart of his friend beating under his temple. The young man wasn’t at all feeling sleepy, having to blame the five cups of coffee he drank before the party, so sure he would have had to play the chaperone for it. But Poe didn’t mind. 

The young man didn’t know how long he stayed like that, just listening to Kylo’s breath. Then, Tallie stepped in the room shyly, feeling embarrassed to enter in Kylo’s room, someone she didn’t know well. Poe saw her surprise when she spotted them cuddling on Kylo’s bed but the young man made a sign to not talk. The young woman smiled and walked to the bed. 

“We were looking after you.” whispered the young woman with an amused smile. Poe blushed but didn’t move. “He looks so different like that.” added Tallie, watching with curiosity Kylo sleeping and Poe felt slightly jealous that someone else than him could see him like that. 

But then, he knew where Tallie’s heart laid and he hoped that he knew where Kylo’s heart laid too. He saw Tallie closing the window before placing a blanket on their embrace and Poe blushed but loved the care from his friend.

“I’m gonna send everyone back home and close the door behind me.” smiled the young girl before turning off the light. 

Poe watched her walking to door. Her shape was appearing against the light of the corridor.

“Tallie!” whispered Poe and the young woman turned around. “Thank you!” he added and he guessed more than seen her smile. 

“Have nice dreams Poe!” answered his friend. 

“I would.” mumbled Poe.

“I don’t doubt it.” chuckled Tallie and she disappeared, closing the door behind them and letting Kylo and Poe in their own world. 

Poe wrapped the blanket tighter around him, cuddling against Kylo and the young man instinctively pressed Poe harder into his body. Poe smiled against Kylo’s chest before putting back on the headphones, finding back Bruce Springsteen’s voice filling his mind. Since he couldn’t sleep, he could use this time to learn a little bit more about Kylo through his music tastes. After welcoming Kylo in his home, in his life, Poe was ready to welcome him in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
